Fighting never works
by fallenstar127
Summary: Sirius and Remus get into a fight that neither of them can really remember the reason behind the silly fight, but Sirius still won't talk to Remus. Remus sits in class wondering about their friendship, and finally confronts Sirius face to face to see if t


-1**I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did I would be bloody rich! lol The only thing that I own is the poem, and Remus's feelings and Sirius's feelings. **

**Dedicated to Elise. Perfect description of our friendship here isn't it girl? lol**

_Feel my world shake_

_As I begin to fade,_

_Shaking in this skin_

_That I so reluctantly wear._

Remus opened his eyes to see his best friend across the room glaring at him as if he eyes could shoot lasers at him. Actually, now that Remus thought about the idea he wouldn't be surprised if beams of red light came popping out of his friends eyes to fry him to bits. It was almost like one of those American sci-fi films that his cousin used to watch when they were little. Remus rested his chin against the palm of his hand, a vague smile on his face now. Sirius continued to glare, and Remus tried as hard as he could not to look at his friend. It was hard...like one tempting not to eat a chocolate bar...difficult and the chances of one ignoring it were one in a million. Unless it so happened that one did not like chocolate, then well, that said person could ignore the chocolate as much as possible. Could Remus ignore chocolate? No. Could Remus ignore Sirius? No. The conjecture that Remus had made was, if Sirius and him would fight, then Remus would usually end up trying to make up with Sirius in the end, even if Sirius was the one in wrong. Which this time it so happened to be. Did Remus really want to just forgive and forget when it came to his best mate? Hell no, but it just bugged him...like an itch that he couldn't scratch, and no matter how hard, no matter how much he _tried _he couldn't ignore Sirius forever.

Remus turned at that moment his eyes locking with Sirius's grey ones, and he tried to give his friend a small grin, hoping that if he would act like it was all a big joke, that Sirius would get over his anger tantrum. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case, and Remus knew that this time Sirius wasn't going to give in. The marauder didn't really know what he had done to get his friend so mad, and in his point of view his mate was the one that had started it. Remus knew enough about Sirius' family life to know that it wasn't the best out there, and that his family had literally disowned him a couple of years back. But, for Sirius to get so angry, so mad, it was absurd to Remus. Why waste time arguing when you have only so many minutes in your life to live? Was anger the only thing that kept Sirius going, or was it something else along the same silly terms?

_I want to tell you_

_Everything I feel,_

_I bite my tongue_

_Because your gone now._

Remus closed his eyes shut, as tight as he could hoping that if he opened them back up that everything would be ok. Friends fought, but they eventually make up right? So, why did it seem that when he thought with Sirius it was like they never made up? Remus always found it hard to talk to his friend about how he felt, not gay or anything, but literally tell his friend what was running through his mind. Sirius was always the one to be the joker along with James, and the one guy that would constantly have the smile upon his face. But, when it came down to talking about something that wasn't foolish, or silly it was like Sirius was a lost puppy. He would get a blank or confused look on his face, and would usually reply with a bland or non helping remark in the end leaving Remus with a empty like feeling. The bell had rung, and all of his fellow classmates where hurrying out of the classroom heading to lunch. His eyes were open now, and he wasn't surprised to see Sirius his back turned to him.

He recalled the one summer day, when Sirius had ended up at Remus's house on his broomstick, a pitiful bag slung over his shoulders holding the few belongings he had to carry with him. Sirius had stormed up to Remus's room swearing, and cursing his family, every Black that lived to date. Remus had patiently and calmly waited for his friend to finish, and watched his friend slam his fist against his bedroom wall. Remus had grabbed his friend's arm, and his friend had ended up crying, tears furiously streaking down his face. His friend had almost fallen to the ground as if his legs had given up on him, and turned to noodles instantly.

_So after everything_

_Do we say goodbye?_

_Is this really worth _

_Loosing everything?_

"Sirius, stop!" Remus shouted a little bit too loud, as he caught up to his friend, placing his hand firmly on his shoulder to turn him about face.

"This isn't worth it Sirius...it's really not worth it at all." Remus shook his head, looking everywhere but at his friend right now. Sirius on the other hand looked at him, frowning at him, that same, simple, I will eat you frown that Remus swore was going to haunt him one night.

"I told you not to talk to me damn it! Why don't you ever listen?" Sirius growled stepping closer to Remus, and Remus could've sworn that his friend was going to punch him. But, maybe that would be for the best perhaps. If Sirius just punched him then it would end, and Remus wouldn't have to put up with the fighting any longer right? It was a win-win situation!

_Punch me my friend_

_And let your anger go,_

_Bid it farewell and _

_Breath in the calm. _

"Sirius, listen...I'm sorry for earlier, ok? I didn't think it would upset you so much..." Remus pitifully mumbled, shuffling his feet, and finally locked eyes with Sirius' grey ones. The two stared at each other for a while, the people walking by casting curious glances at the pair, but ignored the two their stomachs guiding them to the Great Hall instead. Finally, Sirius shook his head, a small grin on his face held out his hand.

"Truce mate?" His hand held out, and Remus gratefully took it, the two slightly shaking each others hand, and Sirius ruffled his friends hair.

"C'mon Moony, I'm bloody starving, and your whining it's making me even more bloody hungry!" Sirius mumbled the two making their way to the Great Hall, talking and laughing as the two usually do. Later during the night when the everyone was sleeping, Remus turned on his side.

"Night Padfoot." He whispered before closing his eyes, not expecting a good night in return, but was surprised.

"Night Moony." Sirius whispered, a slight grin on his face as he too closed his eyes, and drifted into the realm of sleep.

**A/N: Reviews would be lovely and much appreciated **


End file.
